Phantoms's september 11
by DXP
Summary: On the day when nearly 3,000 people were killed. Danny try's to make a driffrence to save people on 9/11. Graphic and Sad. Dedicated to the victims of 9/11.
1. 8:46

Chapter 1: 8:46 a.m.

The air was a mild chilled on a day that would be eachted in history. The Fentons were spending there two month vacation in New York. Well it was a business trip for Jack and Maddie Fenton because they were doing meetings inside the North tower of world trade center. They were advertising new weapons for public use. If that would be possible.

It was Tuesday 9-11 and Jazz and Daniel Fenton were enjoying there day at the World TRADE CENTER. There parents had given them 50 dollars for breakfeast and Lunch. Danny wasen't that interested hanging out with Jazz and he had seen the same landscape over and over.

"So are you ever going to tell them about your powers?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz I told you already. No!" Danny said.

It had been the same response for a year. Danny had recived ghost powers after a accident happened at the Fenton family home. He was badly injuried in the blast, the same with his one friend Tucker.

Danny grabbed a frie out of a box that Jazz had beside here. They were eating in the concourse of the Trade center.

"I wish this trip would come to a end so I could see Tucker and Sam." Danny said. He seemed always to be in a mood when he was around his sister.

Suddenly a whistling sound overcame him. At first he thought he was imagining things but a looked around told him everyone heard it. Suddenly glass shadered and a huge explosine sound happened. It sounded like twenty five engines moving at full steam. He and Jazz looked at the entrance to tower one and pices of steel fell into the plaza. People screamed and began running at every single entrance way.

"That's coming from tower one isen't it." Danny said. Jazz was worried. She pulled Danny out of his eat and dragged him out of a exit. They made it to the plaza where tones of paper fell out of the sky. People carryingbloodied tissues were running out of the north tower. Black smoke billowed from the top of the north tower on all four sides.

"What the hell happened?" Jazz asked. It sounded like she was crying. Danny turned his direction to world trade center 5 which seemed to be on fire. World trade center 7 also had smoke coming from the windows. He heard sirens over the roar of the fire. More people ran away from the trade center. Danny looked back at Jazz.

" Jazz get somewhere save, I AM GOING INTO THE TOWERS." Danny yelled over the roar.

"Danny No." Jazz cried.

"But I need to." Danny said. He looked at Jazz one last time. He may never see her again. He turned toward the burning building and ran toward it. Has he began to sprint, he turned into his ghost form. Jazz say Danny one last time before he disappeared into the smoke. She turned her derection to somebody limping out of the entrance. She was bleeding from her head and her arm and it seem that her shirt was burning a little. Jazz ripped off part of her sleeve and handed it to her.

"Here cover your head." Jazz said. She helped the lady wrap the cut on her forehead with her sleeve.

Danny flow high into the air. He noticed people had smashed the windows open to get fresh air. Suddenly he hearded someone scream. He looked up and saw someone falling. Danny put his arms out and caught the man. The man had part of his suit burned to his white t-shirt. Danny slowly began to go down to the ground when he noticed a dull figure falling. It was people who had jumped from the tower and falling to there doom. Danny knew this was going to be a brutal mission to rescue people.

**Ok so this story is dedicated to the near 3,000 families that are missing a father, mother, child, or relative after the 9/11 attacks. My prayers are with them as we rebuild from ground zero. Please do not give reviews that are mean. **


	2. 9:03

Chapter 2: 9:03

The black billowing smoke was starting to make Danny's eyes blood shot red. He was flying up again toward the gaping hole in the North Tower. He turned intangible as he went into the tower. Inside he saw a horific scene. He was on the 89th floor and all the desk were in flames. Gasoline was scattered all over the floor. He carfully walked over the gasoline. He saw a charred chair that was partially burned. He flipped it over to see a burned dead body. The skin was charred on the left side. Danny totally freaked out dropped the chair on the body. Suddenly flames swelled on the gasoline. Danny jumped away from the line of gasoline and toward a gap in the wall. But his foot went into the flames.

"AAAGH!" Danny shrieked. Danny could fill the near 1,000 degree flames burn through his jumpsuit. He leaped out of the gap and realized he was falling out of the sky.

Jazz found herself aiding another man who had a gash in his left arm. She took one of her paper towels from breakfast and wrapped it around the arm. She helped him away from the scene. She noticed now concrete was beginning to fall from the north tower. She noticed a helicopter flying over her. She noticed that four over helicopters were flying around the north tower. More paper fell on fire. She heard tones of footsteps coming behind her. Has she turned Port Authority police and NYC Firemen where running toward the tower.

Danny continued to fall. The fire from his leg stopped burning due to him falling. A noticed he was coming close to a ledge of the corner of the north tower. He lunged his hand at the ledge. At the last second his fingers grabbed the ledge. Danny reached for the ledge with his other hand and pulled himself up. He sat on the ledge to see how bad the burn was. He was now on the 79th floor of the North the tower. He put his leg out in front of him. His black jumpsuit had been burned through and his skin was burned. He saw his own flesh and green blood. It was super burning but he knew he had to get up. He slowly began to fly to the east side of the tower. He punched out a window in the tower. He peered in to see nothing but damaged desk. Bodies layed everywhere. He knew there was no point to go in there. But then he noticed a horrific site there lying over a desk was a man in an orange jumpsuit. It was his father. Danny could not believe it. His genius, strange, father was dead. Danny turned away from the site. He began to fly toward the South Tower. He grabbed against the ledge and noticed through the window many people running toward all the exits. Danny was about to go into till he heard a low rumbling sound. Next minute he knew he was flying into the south tower.

Jazz looked up at the same time and saw a 737 smash into the middle part of the south tower. He huge fire ball exploded out of the corner of the building. A super loud explosion occurred. Metal fell to the ground. Glass was falling from the south tower. She was in complete shock. She had run from the south tower to the intersection of Church and reade street. People screamed and began to shove other people over to get away from the towers. This was no accident.


	3. 9:10

9: 10

Flames shot out like stearmers from the south tower. The force pushed Danny clear into the south tower. He went flying through glass and landed on a cooled floor. He idmediatly turned into his human form as he hit the floo. The glass had cut three slashes on his shirt. He looked around to figure out what had happened. He saw a sign above him.

FLOOR

50

" Great 50 flights of stairs." Danny mumbled to himself. He slowly walked down the staircase.

Jazz meanwhile was trying to get back to the towers to find Danny. She dodged flying pieces of glass and concrete as she made her way closer and closer to the towers. Suddenly a polrt Athority officer stooped Jazz.

" Miss you need to get back." The officer said.

" No my brother is in there." Jazz said.

" I am sure he is out by now." The officer said. Jazz knew there was no point of fighting with a officer and turned around and started to walk away from the towers.

Danny was now walking down to floor 16. He was egsuasted. His leg was killing him. More crowds of people had joined him trying to leave the tower. Danny was done saving people, he now needed to save himself. He was now passing floor 13. He could see the terror of people running away from the towers down on the ground. Suddenly he noticed a huge black figure fall outside. It was a body. He knew there where people up above but there was no way he was going back up. He could her a huge thud. What was that. He didn't have time to think as he was beging pushed down the steps. He found out that he was heading to the concorce. Danny stepped out into the concorce and looked around. Glass cases around him had been shadered. Firemen and Poilice officers were charging toward the glass opening where hundreds of people that were injured were laying. He turned around and began to walk the other way. He stopped. He turned around and decided to help out. He began to run toward the glass doors.

**Ok I have updated again. This was more a filler. Next chapter will include the collapse of the south tower. Review please.**


End file.
